Who do you run to?
by Autumnsonlyone
Summary: When you are abused, when you have nearly no hope left, when you get tired of the secrets, Who do you run to? Spike has to ask himself this question. I am rating this T but I may change the rating. Not sure yet!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note#1:

I don't own Flashpoint. If I did they would still filming new episodes. Please do not send me hate messages about my abuse of Spike in this story. Please read and review!

Who do you run to:

Prologue

Michaelangelo "Spike" Scarlatti stood in the bathroom of his parents house silently. His parents were fast asleep and he was trying to be as quiet as possible. He didn't want his mother coming in and seeing him, waking his father, or worse, calling Greg. That would not go well. He glanced behind him to make sure the door was shut and locked, then gingerly took off his shirt.

His chest, rib cage and back were a myriad of bruises and welts. His left arm had a deep looking cut on it that ran from elbow to wrist. He Should have really gone to the Emergency room to get it looked at and stitched up. But then it would have been reported to Commander Holleran and to Greg and Ed as well. His lip was split and swollen. No he couldn't take that chance.

He'd stitched himself up before, but this was out of his league. He knew a little bit of stitching, having learned on the fly after one particularly bad night. He found it useful in avoiding having to go to the Hospital. He didn't want anyone to know. He winced as he tried to take a deep breath and again as his lip split fresh.

He picked up his phone and shot off a text. There was ONE person he could trust to stitch this kind of cut up and not report it. He waited patiently for the reply which he knew would come. He looked at his sent text.

_"I need you. Bad Sit. Need med. attnt."_

After a couple minutes, his phone dinged with an incoming text. He looked at it and sighed.

_"Can you drive? If so come to me. If not I will come to you." _He smirked to himself.

_"No. I can drive. Will meet you in 10. Love!" _

He gathered a change of clothes, since he had to be in to Workout in a mere few hours. While he did that and packed his workout bag, he caught himself looking in the mirror. He was going to have to explain that black eye to The Boss when he got in. It didn't look too bad. He struggled not to cry. Tears would solve nothing. He dropped his weary body on the bed. He was so tired of being abused.

For a few minutes, Spike allowed himself to break down and cry.

Author's note:

So what do you all think? Should I continue? Please give me lovely reviews. They make my day as well as give me fuel for writing.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Hey all, Thank you to those who have reviewed so quickly. I do have to warn you that there is violence towards the end of the chapter. Hopefully it will be the ONLY instance of violence! Please Enjoy!

Who do you run to?

Chapter 1

Spike pulled to a stop in a parking spot of the SRU headquarters, Affectionately known as the barn. He checked his reflection in the rear view mirror before getting out and putting on a pair of sunglasses. He was armed with an excuse as to why he looked like hell. He just hoped that no one asked too many questions. He knew that he looked like hell, he felt like it too. He grabbed his workout bag from the backseat and walked to the front doors.

He could have called in sick, but that would probably warrant as much attention as his busted lip and black eye was going to in about 10 minutes. He would try to play it off if someone asked. His excuse was that someone was trying to beat up on a girl outside a restaurant and he stepped in. The other guy got in a few lucky blows, but he was ok. Nothing broken. His mind went back to last night when he went to Raphael's house.

He had known, that as soon as he had stepped into Raphy's house, the inquisition would begin. It was the same routine. He would ask questions. Spike would answer them. He would not lie to Raphy. Raphy would take notes, and mark down all injuries and would ask Spike to get undressed before doing a visual to see what needed done. After a couple times, Spike told him the whole story, leaving nothing out.

"Spike. You need to tell someone." Spike winced as Raphy, as he called him, cleaned the cut on his arm out with Rubbing Alcohol before wiping it down and then squeezing to stop the blood some more. His heart hurt for Spike a great deal. He had been cleaning Spike up for about 2 months now, ever since he first hooked up with Cindy. This was not the worst thing that he'd had to patch up, and it wouldn't be the last time either.

"God, not that shit again. Find a new song would you please?"Spike grimaced as Raphy squeezed his arm for a few minutes. Some people might think that Spike was stupid to not lay Cindy out right away for laying a hand on him. Spike loved her. Had thought at one time about marrying her. He hadn't propsed yet, and he didn't plan on it for sometime now. He watched as Raphy turned away to get the suture kit.

"Look all I am sayng is that you are being abused. By your girlfriend no less. You shouldn't live like that. The team will help you. I got the impression that they all care for you a great deal when I met them. Please Spike, think about it?" Spike gave no indication that he heard what Raphy said. He wasn't going to discuss it. Raphy didn't understand that he loved her. Raphy continued.

"You know, By law, I should be reporting this to the police, and no, the Irony is not lost on me. I should not helping to cover up abuse. And before you say one word MICHAELANGELO, You should know, abuse is abuse, no matter how old the person is. You know how I feel about abuse." Spike nodded wearily. He had lost his sense of Identity somewhere along the way after hooking up with Cindy. He knew that Raphy was right.

Spike was pulled from his thoughts by Sam coming by and slapping him on the shoulder from behind. Spike tried not to wince. The slap landed on a sensitive spot on his shoulder, right where there was a welt. He was glad that Sam was the first person that he had run into from the team. He could test out his excuse on Sam. If it worked, that was a step in the right direction. Before he could say anything though, His phone rang.

He looked at the Caller ID and grimaced. Cindy. He silenced it and continued walking. Sam was a little confused. He had seen the screen, knew it was Cindy, could see how Spike reacted. Made him curious, but at the same time, he told himself that it wasn't his business. He followed Spike into the locker room, for once not running into anyone. They got dressed quickly for working out and Sam got his first look at Spike's face. And Swore.

"Damn Spike. What happened to your face?" Spike shook his head, testing the waters hoping that Sam would let it go. Sam persisted. Spike sighed and took off his sunglasses. Sam looked at him Shocked. Spike pulled his long sleeves down a little bit, hoping that Sam hadn't seen the bandage. He was about to test his theory. He mentally crossed his fingers and looked Sam in the eyes.

"I was out last night with someone and saw this guy beating up on this girl. I intervened and he got in a few lucky punches. Don't worry, I'm fine." Sam nodded skeptically but didn't question his story further. For this, Spike was thankful. They finished tying their shoes, when Spike's phone rang again. He knew it was Cindy. He REALLY didn't want to talk to her at that particular moment. He silenced it again and then turned it off.

Sam said that he would see him out there and Spike knew intuitively that he was running out to tell Greg and Ed about his lip and eye. He decided that he really didn't care. His stomach rumbled a little reminding him that he hadn't eaten breakfast today. Actually he couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten. He shrugged it off and walked out to the workout area and proceeded to get on the treadmill.

He kept himself facing the wall and slowly built up to jogging trying hard not to draw attention to himself. While he jogged, he thought to himself. Raphy was right, though he wasn't going to tell him that. Cindy WAS no good. Spike really should have broken it off with her a long time ago. He came to the startling realization that he didn't love Cindy as much as he thought he did anymore. If anything, he felt pity for her.

"Spike. Hey Spike! What's happening? Heard from Sam that you got a shiner helping a lady out last night. Bet Cindy loved that. Let's see it!" Wordy took the treadmill next him as Spike slowed down a little bit. He turned to Wordy and showed him sighing a little bit. Wordy winced. He gently turned Spike's head toward the light to get a better look. He had a small sinking feeling that Spike was lying, though he kept it to himself. No one on the team liked Cindy.

He didn't want to rile Spike up. They wanted Spike calm and relaxed, happy go lucky if he wanted to be. The Last thing that anyone would want is Spike's concentration to be off. He noticed the bags under Spike's eyes and noticed that he looked thinner, more gaunt. Wordy absently wondered when the last time that Spike had eaten was. He was willing to bet that Spike didn't eat much if anything at all because of Cindy.

Spike knew that no one liked Cindy, which is why he rarely came to the team cookouts and if he did, he didn't bring Cindy with him. Wordy had made it clear that he didn't want Cindy at his house. Shelly didn't even like her. And they'd only met once. Wordy knew that Shelly ALWAYS looked for the good in people. If she didn't see it, it probably wasn't there. He was pulled from his ruminations when Spike went to step off of the treadmill and stumbled.

Wordy caught his arm, unfortunately grabbing the one that Spike had gotten stitched. Spike whimpered in pain, but covered it so quickly with a cough that Wordy almost didn't catch the whimper. He pulled Spike upright and steadied him. Spike Stood up and got his bearings. He smiled briefly at Wordy and stepped away. He shrugged sheepishly and started to walk away. Wordy grabbed his other arm and stopped him.

"Spike. Level with me here. When was the last time you actually ate? I think you stumbled because you hadn't eaten for awhile. Come on, let's grab something from the other room. And no, I'm not taking No for an answer." Spike had no choice but to follow Wordy because Wordy still had his arm in a grip. Spike tried to wiggle free but couldn't. His only other choice was to go quietly.

Wordy grabbed a simple Butter Muffin off the plate and gave it Spike along with a glass of Milk and one of juice. He sat down across from Spike and Watched him. Spike, knowing that resisting wouldn't work, Slowly ate the muffin. When he was done, he drank the Milk quickly and half the juice. When he finished He merely looked at Wordy and got up. When he turned to walk away, He ran right into Ed's chest. Wordy stood up too.

"Spike. Nice Lip. Ouch, nice eye. Do they hurt much?" Spike shook his head and skirted around Ed quickly. Wordy called after him that anytime Spike wanted to do breakfast, Wordy would love to join him. Spike waved over his shoulder, showing that he'd heard and hurried down the corridor, mumbling something about Babycakes and dates. Ed shook his head and turned to Wordy. Before they could speak, theywere toned out for a call.

About a week later after work, Spike went to the Goose with the team to celebrate the outcome of the call they'd had. No lives lost. Spike was feeling a little more like his old self, joking around with everyone. He'd caught different members of the team looking at him off and on, but didn't question them. He had relented and eaten a rather large dinner at the Goose along with everyone else. His peaceful feeling was shattered when his phone rang again.

"Hey sweetie. What's up? How was your day?" He figured that if he got her talking about her day, she wouldn't get pissed. That was not the case. He knew by how quietly she spoke, that she was livid. She had told him to NEVER turn off his phone. Not even during calls. He had to abide by SRU policy. He'd told her that a zillion times. He excused himself and stepped away to take the call. He didn't want everyone to hear her shouting.

"I tried to reach you three times today. You never answered your phone. You turned it off again didn't you?" He explained again. She didn't want to hear his excuses. She wanted him to her place immediately. He explained that he was still working and couldn't duck out. She said she wanted him back in one hour. Then she hung up on him. He knew that she was pissed, but he'd bought himself another hour of peace.

After another half hour, he made his excuses and left. He thought about going home, and just turning his phone off and ignoring it until morning when he had to be back to work. But he also knew that if he did that she would show up at work. He wanted her nowhere near his work. He turned his truck towards her place and mentally prepared himself. He just KNEW that it was going to be bad tonight.

When he got there, he knocked as he walked in. He saw her sitting on the couch calmly. He took his shoes off and sat down on the couch after dropping a quick on her lips. She smirked and turned to him. Spike was shaking on the inside, but he managed to not show it. She pulled him up with her as she stood and he moved quickly. That's when he noticed the boots that she was wearing. Steel toe.

SLAP. His head snapped back as she slapped him hard across the face. He didn't move when he brought his head back. he could feel the split lip re-open and winced. He doubled over as she punched him hard in the stomach. Out of breath, he fell to his knees, knowing that she was going to aim for the ribs next, he tried to soften the blow as much as possible, putting his hand up there.

He heard the snap and felt the pain explode in his wrist. He knew it was broken. He tried not to cry out, but couldn't stop himself. She pushed him down on his side and kicked him in the back before planting her foot on his side. Her face turned from one of hatred to one of sorrow. She knelt down next to him, and rubbed his shoulder gently, almost lovingly. He knew he had to get out of there immediately.

"Baby, if you wouldn't piss me off, wouldn't hurt me the way that you do, I wouldn't have to do this to you. Sshh, just lie still, I'll get some stuff to help you clean up. I'll be right back." The second she left the room, Spike forced himself to his feet. He forced himself to get his shoes and Collect his jacket before silently walking to the door and out to his truck. He had to get as far away as possible before she came back. There was only one place to go.


	3. Chapter 3

Who do you run to?

Chapter 2

Spike could barely drive. His wrist was swelling up badly, and he could see a weird looking bump on the side of his wrist. He knew it was broken. He knew it with the certainty that He knew he could disable any bomb. He took a small breath to calm himself and find he could barely breathe. He would bet that he had some cracked, if not broken ribs. This was the first time he'd driven without his shoes on, he thought to himself absently.

He hadn't taken the time to try and put his shoes on when he left Cindy's house. He hadn't wanted to chance it that she would have stopped him. His phone rang a couple times, and both times it was Cindy, so he just let it ring, getting more irritated by the moment. When the phone was silent, He tried to focus on driving. He was getting dizzy. He knew it was the pain that was making him sick.

He pulled to a stop in front of Wordy's house and was relieved to see the lights were still on. It wasn't too late in the evening. He figured that Wordy was reading the girls a story before bedtime. Shelly was probably cleaning the kitchen up after having made dinner. His phone buzzed with several incoming texts. He didn't read them, prefering to wait until he was a little more clear headed.

He didn't want to admit to Wordy, or anyone else for that matter, that he was in an abusive relationship or that his abuser was awoman. He knew that Raphy would be pleased that he was going to leave Cindy. He slowly got out of his truck and shut the door, leaning weakly. He couldn't move anymore. He grabbed his phone and sent a quick text to Wordy, hoping that he would be near his phone.

"Wordy- Am outside your house. Can't walk. Backup plz!" He leaned against the truck heavier and groaned softly. He could feel the beginings of unconsciousness creeping over him. He was determined to stay awake. He heard a door slam against something and looked up wearily. He could hear Wordy tell Shelly to get a towel and started to slip down to the ground. He was vaguely aware of Wordy talking.

"Spike? Stay with me. Spike, Talk to me. We're almost to the door. Spike don't go out on me." He heard him swear and set him down on the porch floor. He heard him talking to Shelly and barely registered the words, Hospital, Greg and Ed. He didn't care. He was so tired of fighting. He felt Wordy approach and he shrank back, whimpering softly, putting his injured hand in front of him. Wordy squatted in front of him.

"Spike, I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm going to pick you up and take you to the hospital. That's it. You need that wrist looked at. I'm not going to hurt you." Spike relented and bobbed his head in a nod. Wordy picked him up and started down the steps. When they got to Wordy's SUV, he put Spike in and buckled the seatbelt. He got in, started the SUV and pulled out of the drive. He flipped on his blue lights to get to the hospital faster and not get pulled over.

As he drove, he called Greg. When he picked up. Wordy simply said that he was taking Spike to the Hospital and to meet him there. After Greg agreed, he hung up and called Ed, telling him the same thing. When he was done, he dropped his phone in the center console and concentrated on driving. He looked over at Spike, and he seemed to be a little more alert. He reached over and squeezed Spike's hand and was rewarded with tears.

"Spike. Do you want to tell me what happened? I'm not going to push the issue with you, but I really do want to help."Spike shook his head. He didn't want to tell Wordy what happened. He didn't want to be laughed at. Just then his phone rang again. Wordy took it before he had a chance to reach for it. The display said Raphy on it. Wordy announced this and answered the phone, much to Spike irritation.

"Hey Raphael. This is Wordy. I'm a coworker of Spike's remember? I highjacked Spike's phone because I am driving him to the hospital because he's not looking well. Oh, you're on break? Well then, I guess we will see you shortly. Yeah, I'm about 5 minutes out. Yes I used the lights. No, I'm not speeding excessively. Ok, talk to you in a few." Wordy put Spike's phone down in the console as well and looked over.

"I didn't want to burden you or anyone else. I don't like people seeing me cry if I can help it. I only came to you because I trust you, that and I knew you would respect my not wanting to talk." Spike said looking at him and then out at the night. Wordy understood. It was the same way when Shelly would have nightmares and he would find her in the bathroom crying as quietly as possible.

When they got there, he pulled into the Emergency bay and ran in. A moment later, he came out with a couple of nurses and Raphy. They opened the door and Wordy helped Spike out gently into the wheelchair. He told him he would be in a moment and moved the SUV to a parking spot. On his way in, he ran into Greg and Ed. They talked for a moment before heading into the hospital to find out about Spike.

When they got there, the nurse had a clipboard with information on it for them to fill out. They filled it out as quickly as possible and gave it back to her. Then they sat down to wait. After a few minutes, Raphy came out to speak to them personally. They followed him to a private consult room and sat down. Wordy's first thought was that Spike was worse then he thought, that he hadn't done something.

"Gentlemen. Spike has given me the ok to discuss his results with you. His Left wrist is broken. It should not require surgery. It is in a cast, which he will have for about 6 weeks. His ribs are bruised, not broken. He stated that he put his hand up before he was kicked, so that softened the blow a little bit. We are going to keep him for a few hours for observation, but he should be able to go home after that." After a moment, he continued.

"He also said he wanted to see you guys so that he could explain, He's already told me a little bit, But he wanted to be the one to tell his team. He's in the emergency room, if you will follow me, I will take you to him right away." They got up as one and followed silently, each of them lost in their own thoughts. Each of them had harsh thoughts as well as not so harsh thoughts about the situation.

Wordy wanted to spill his suspicions about Spike's other "injuries" and at the same time, wanted to protect Spike. Greg wanted to know how he didn't know that Spike was in trouble, and how he could heal Spike's pain. Ed wanted to find the idiot responsible and throw them in jail. He also wanted to yell at Spike for not coming to him sooner. They walked quickly down the hall, they could hear Spike moaning about having to stay awhile.

"Hey Buddy. How are you feeling?" They took various seats around the cubicle as they studied Spike. He looked, well, like he'd been run over by a truck. His wrist was in a cast, His hand rested on his stomach, and they could tell that he was protecting his ribs by how he lay. He looked at them with such a look of sadness, that it actually took their breath away for a moment. He tried to sit up in the bed and was rewarded with a groan.

"Hey guys. Wordy. thank you for responding to my text. I'm sorry that you all have to see me like this. I wanted to apologize for being such an idiot the past three months." Ed cut him off. He was ok, and safe. That was all that really mattered to Ed. Spike took a sip of water and his hand shook, prompting Greg to hold the cup for him. Wordy texted Shelly to let her know that he'd be back soon. just not sure when.

"I need to explain what happened. After this, you may not want to be my friend again, I'll understand. I've been in," Words failed him as he gave in to the tears that had been threatening to overflow for some time now. He tried not to cry because of the strain on his ribs. He curled up as much as he could to lessen the pain until he spent himself crying. When he felt like he could breathe again, he continued.

"I've been in a, God this is hard to say, you know? Abusive relationship." There. He'd done it. Named Cindy for what she was. He knew that there was no turning back now. He refused to look at any of them, certain he would see digust or contempt on their faces. At the same time though, he decided that he didn't care. He startled when Ed put his hand under his chin and forced his head up to meet his eyes.

"Spike. You have nothing to be ashamed of. It takes a man to admit when something like this happens. We need you to make a formal statement, you know that right? We are going to need particulars. Details, do you understand?" Ed looked at Wordy and Greg. Wordy didn't look too surprised. Greg has his head down and Ed suspected that he was weeping quietly. He put his hand on Greg's shoulder.

Spike sighed as much as he could given the state of his ribs. He knew that he was going to have to tell the team everything that had happened over the past two and a half months. He was going to have to talk to Raphy and tell him to get his records. He was also going to have to get to his storage locker in his room at home to get his journals. He didn't want to tell them everything that happened.

Some of it was down right embarressing and painful to talk about. He didn't want to have to tell the guys about the hitting, punching, kicking that she did. He didn't want to have to tell them about the time about three days before he got the split lip where he'd gone over because she demanded that he come over and ended up in her bed with her raping him. He knew that if he said anything about the supposed rape that they would want to know why he didn't fight back.

"Spike? How are you feeling now?" Spike looked up into Raphy's eyes. He could tell that Spike was troubled and scared. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Spike. Spike has settled back against the pillows a little bit and looked tired. He was in pain, Raphy couldn't stand to see him in pain. He hoped that this time one of the guys would pick up on the fact that Spike was getting hurt alot.

"Raphy. Do you remember I gave you a bunch of folders with all kinds of papers in them when I came to visit last week? I asked you to hang onto them until I needed them. I need them. Can you get them for me please?" Spike desperately hoped that Raphy would pick up on what he was saying. He was trying hard not to implicate Raphy. Raphy nodded in understanding. They were locked in his office cabinet.

"I have them. They are in my office. I figured that they were something rather important so I kept them here instead of my home. I will get them for you straight away. Is there anything else that I can do for you Spike? I can get you some tylenol before I grab that stuff for you." He went to place his hand on Spike's shoulder and Spike flinched violently and in the same breath howled in pain.

After a few minutes the pain subsided, and Spike leaned back and relaxed a little bit. Everyone was looking at him in concern. When he settled the blanket around himself again, he looked right at Raphy and took a little deeper breath. Once he spoke, there would be no turning back from it. No taking it back and hoping that the team would forget. There could be all kinds of reprecussions, but he didn't care.

"Raphael. I need you to do a rape exam on me. Guys? Cindy raped me."


End file.
